Yami's First Halloween
by DragonArtist93
Summary: It's Yami's first Halloween and Mokuba invited them all to the mansion for a party. Sure he's too young to drink, but the rest aren't. Complete with a drinking game! Suggested shippings, nothing serious. Please enjoy the lack of seriousness. Rated T for drunk people and very mild swearing. One Shot, complete.


Hints of shippings here but only if you squint. That wasn't actually my goal, I just used it as comic relief. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters.

"Hey Yugi, what's this?" Yami asked, picking up an ordinate letter.

"Huh, oh that? It's an invitation to Kiaba's Halloween party. I'm pretty sure it's from Mokuba though." Yugi continued to work on his math homework, leaving his partner to frown at the letter. "Do you want to go?" He turned to ask his darker half.

He didn't respond at first, he just continued to look at the gold lettering. Yami was pondering something, that much was obvious.

"What's Halloween?" He finally asked, looking towards his little friend.

"Oh right." Yugi couldn't help but laugh making Yami frown. After his fit subsided he took a few more deep breaths. "I forgot that you wouldn't know, I'm sorry." Yami waved it off. "Halloween is where you dress up as anyone or anything you want and you go out and get candy. Well, when you're a kid that is, as an adult you go to parties."

"And Kiaba is hosting one of these parties…?" He asked, even more confused than before.

"It's probably Mokuba."

Yami seemed content after throwing the letter back onto the bed and leaving the room quietly. Normally Yugi would follow him to make sure everything's okay, but he was too busy with his homework.

"Finally!" Yugi proclaimed happily and threw his hands into the air. He loved being done with homework, that way he didn't have to work anymore and he felt no guilt from unfinished business. His back cracked angrily when he stretched out, trying to work all the new kinks. "So what do you want to do?" Yugi looked around, "Yami? Where in the world did he go?" He muttered to himself.

_"Hey Yami, where are you…?"_ He waited patiently for a response.

_"When's Halloween?" _He finally asked. Something was hidden in his thoughts, but Yugi was not able to figure it out.

_"Tonight, do you want to go?"_

_"Do you?"_

Yugi laughed quietly to himself. _"That settles it, we're going. Do you need a costume?" _Now that Yugi thought about it, he needed one too.

_"No, I'll be fine."_ And that was it, Yami was gone.

Yugi decided to call his friends, figure out for one, if they were even going themselves and then what they were wearing.

"Hey Joey, did you get Kiaba's invitation?" He pulled the phone away from his ear to avoid the sudden blast of angry yelling. "So what are you wearing?" More screaming erupted from the speakers but Yugi was able to get a basic idea, however he wasn't sure he wanted to go as a samurai. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." He hung up before the screams ended, he would apologize later.

"Tristan." Yugi nodded his head, listening. "So what are you wearing? Oh, okay that's cool." Tristan was going as a Soldier, which suited him great, but Yugi just couldn't pull it off.

Yugi sighed, there was no point in asking Tea. Of course as soon as he had that thought she called.

"Yugi hey, how are you?" Her voice was just a touch higher, probably from excitement.

"I'm good, so I take it you're going to Kiaba's party?" Something was making her happy, Yugi knew Tea.

"Yes! Oh I can't wait. What should I wear?" She could always count on Yugi to help her out.

"I was having the same problem." He laughed sheepishly.

"What? How are you having a problem? It's too easy for you."

"Easy? What?" He didn't think Tea was crazy, in fact, he knew Tea almost as well as she knew herself and crazy never popped up on either of their lists. Yugi chuckled a bit to himself, he promised to be over Tea and he was, but there was still times his heart decided to act up.

"You could go as a duel monster, or heck, even the Pharaoh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't do him justice." Yugi mumbled, defeated.

"That settles it!" She was gone, there was only a dead line in his hands.

Yugi put his phone back into his pocket and went downstairs to make himself dinner. Maybe something with chicken in it.

A few hours later there was a knock on Yugi's door, forcing him to put his fork down and step away from his lonely dinner. Where was Yami? Grandpa was with the Professor in Egypt, digging up some new site.

"We don't have much time!"

"Come in Tea…" He muttered after being spun around and practically knocked over. "What's all this?" She had politely moved Yugi's nearly finished plate off to the side and started pulling out several purple cloths.

"I had the perfect idea for you." There was something in her smile, but Yugi couldn't place it.

"What is it?" She didn't answer, instead she threw the clothes at him and pointed towards his bathroom. He sighed and tromped off. Each piece of clothing fit pretty well; as he put on the cloths he started to notice what the costume was. "The dark magician? Where did you get these?"

"A girl has to have her secrets doesn't she, besides we don't have much time to talk about it the parties in twenty minutes remember? Are you ready yet" he could hear her pacing up and down the hallway as he was rushing to put on the costume she so quickly gave to him.

"Yes I'm ready, I still don't know where Yami is." it was actually starting to worry him. Where could he have gone?

"I got a text from him saying he's on his way, did you check your phone he probably sent you one too. Come on let's go, we're going to be late." She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the door.

This was the first time Yugi ever rode with Tea in the car; he promised himself he'd never do it again. She sped most of the way and waved off all the stop signs.

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten a ticket yet Tea." Yugi muttered, holding onto his seat for dear life.

She just looked over and grinned, making Yugi's eyes widen in fear.

The only good thing about her driving was that they made it to Kiaba's house in only ten minutes. A trip that normally took a half hour. Just as they were pulling in the door to Kiaba's massive garage it opened, leaving them speechless.

"Wow." They both breathed in unison.

There were five cars here, and only two Yugi could name off the top of his head. The blue Ferrari and the black Lamborghini. Next to the cars were motorcycles, possible six, but Yugi was too dizzy to count them. However, the real kicker, was the Blue Eyes Jet that Kiaba sported around all the time. Who knew he kept it in his garage?

"Follow me." One of Kiaba's many butlers bowed lightly and signaled for them to follow. He led them up several flights of stairs and down a long hallway until the room opened up into the back yard.

"Hey you guys made it!" Tristan waved the two over. "You're just in time to grab a bite to eat, you know, before Joey eats it all."

Joey's glare would have been menacing, if not for the marshmallows sticking out of his mouth. He quickly forgot his malice and focused on swallowing his food. He sighed lightly when he finished.

"Hey Yug, Tea, glad you could make it." He grinned his famous grin and clocked Tristan upside the head.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Get back here!" They chased each other around the pool.

"Where's Kiaba?" Tea asked, looking around.

"I'm here, but you were probably referring to Seto." Mokuba laughed a little. He was dressed as the typical, run-of-the-mill zombie, fitted with gore and tattered clothes. "He's upstairs, he said he'd come down later but he has some last minute work stuff he has to do. Anyways, thanks for coming."

"Yeah, no problem." Yugi smiled. "Nice costume by the way."

"You too, I really like it. Honestly I figured you would go as the Pharaoh but hey, The Dark Magician is pretty sweet too!"

Yugi frowned lightly, where was the Pharaoh? He's been missing all day.

"Isn't Yami here?" Tea asked Mokuba. "Hm, yeah but he's upstairs with Seto. If I had to guess, I'd say they're having another duel. Wouldn't put it past them." He laughed.

_"You worry too much Aibou, I'll be down soon. I promise."_ Yami's thoughts soothed through Yugi's consciousness. He was still hiding something though.

"Alright, let's play truth or dare." Mokuba suggested; Joey and Tristan's faces took on a slightly evil glare.

"I'll go first." Joey spoke up, as they all grabbed the poolside seats and placed them in a ring, leaving two seats for Seto and Yami. "Tristan, truth or dare." Joey wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Dare!" Tristan was nothing, if not brave and stubborn.

"I dare you to run a lap around the mansion with your undies on your head."

"Easy enough." Tristan hopped up.

"Only your undies!" Joey laughed evilly.

Tristan's face scrunched up a bit as he contemplated it. "What happens if I say no?"

"You have to take a shot." Mokuba said.

"You're certainly not old enough to drink." Tea remarked.

"I'm the only exception, but you're all old enough; besides, I wasn't really playing anyways, I'm just standing in for Seto."

With a sigh, Tristan removed his clothing, causing the entire group to instantly cover their eyes. He then placed his heart boxers on his head and ran the fastest lap of his life. All while mooning Kiaba's lovely staff.

"Alright," he said, after returning his clothes to their proper spot, "Tea, truth or dare."

"After that horrifying display, truth."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever thought of, ever?"

She took a minute to think this over, then, without hesitation, took a shot. "Sorry, I'm sparring you all here." She grimaced, it was spiced rum. People did bad things on spiced rum. "Mokuba, since you're playing on your brother's behalf, you should answer as him. Truth or dare?"

"Why not, he just texted that he's coming down now, so I'll have to go with dare."

"I dare him to…" just as she was about to say it, both Seto and Yami came down.

Seto looked as he always did but Yami. Well Yami looked like the Pharaoh Atem, right down to the gold earrings and crown. He smiled lightly, his face flushing just the slightest bit. It'd been awhile since he'd been stared at.

"Dare me to what, Tea?" Kiaba asked, taking his seat next to Mokuba.

She peeled her eyes off Atem to look at Kiaba. "I dare you to give me your jacket for the rest of the night." That wasn't her first idea, but honestly she couldn't remember it. So she just spit out the first thing that came to mind.

He grumbled, pissed but took of his coat and threw it at Tea. It was warm, she noticed.

"My turn I suppose." Kiaba muttered. "Mutt, why don't you go play fetch in the pool?"

"Mother f-" he snatched the shot of rum before finishing his rather rude thought and threw it down, cringing at the sting it left behind. "My turn, Seto!"

"This better not turn into a war between you two, we all want to play too you know." Tristan laughed.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'd rather die then purposefully give you any information about me so dare." He sneered.

"Every time someone takes a shot, you take off a piece of clothing. If you refuse, you have to take two shots. Oh and if you refuse now, that'll cost four shots, right now."

"Fine mutt." Seto knew he'd be buzzed if he downed four shots in a row like that, so he decided to play it safe.

"I guess it's my turn again, Yami, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How the hell did you get that outfit?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Easy, I packed it with me when I moved to Domino." He smiled, glad his question was so easy. "Tristan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tristan was certain that Yami wasn't nearly as evil as the others.

"You have confess your undying love to someone in this group, your choice."

Tristan's face went flat, Yami was evil. You see, he actually loved Tea very much, but there was no way he'd ever tell her in a setting like this. Maybe under the right circumstances, but not like this. So he grabbed a shot glass and downed it.

Kiaba growled this time as he remembered Joey's dare. He slowly took off his shirt, reveling well toned arms and several long scars. His face darkened even more when he heard the light gasps from the group. Maybe the shots wouldn't have been so bad.

"Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Why not live life on the edge.

"Shock Yami." He laughed, it was hard to surprise him.

Yugi looked at Yami and Yami looked back, smiling widely.

"This will be no easy task my friend." He smirked.

Yugi raked his brains for something, anything that would work. He also had to stay mindful of their link to make sure Yami wasn't snooping.

As he was thinking, Yami had started to lean closer to him in anticipation of whatever he might try to pull. So much so that a thought ran through Yugi's head; he had no idea where the thought came from but he realized that it would most certainly work. He'd never see it coming. In order to maximize the shock though, Yugi had to wait until Yami was just a touch closer. So he pretended to be thinking while he waited for his friend to lean in some more.

Yugi grabbed his face and smashed theirs together quickly, without leaving any room for Yami to get away. A loud gasp escaped everyone, probably Yami too, if he wasn't already preoccupied. He only held it for a second longer before breaking away and smirking.

"Well… I… um…" Yami stuttered. He didn't see that one coming.

"Alright, Tea."

"I said truth last time so now I should go with dare." She smiled.

"I want you to smack Tristan as hard as you can." Yugi grinned.

"Sorry Yugi." She frowned ever so slightly as she took a shot.

"Screw that." Kiaba growled and grabbed two shots, gulping them down. "I'm not drunk enough to sit around here in my underwear." But apparently he was drunk enough to say that, even though he's yet to drink.

A few hours had passed into their game and everyone was drunk, some more so then others. Kiaba was finally down to his blue underwear, Joey was wearing Yami's cape like a toga, Tea and Tristan had pretty much swapped most of their clothes, Yugi was stuck wearing one of the butlers vests and pants only and Yami was equally down to just his underwear and jewelry. Luckily he remembered to wear it, since it wasn't something he had when he was Pharaoh.

"Kiaba, truth or dare?" Joey slurred out.

"Why not, truth?"

"Am I hot?"

"What the hell kind of question is that mutt? You almost just sobered me up there Joey, you know that?"

"Fine, jerk."

"Tristan, double dare or double dare?" Kiaba asked, too drunk to notice his repeat.

"Double dare?"

"Yeah, if you don't do it, you have to take a dare from everyone. If you chose not to do a dare, then you have to take a shot."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to go with double dare." He said sarcastically.

"You have to pet one of my guard dogs."

"You have guard dogs?"

"Bring me the dogs!" Kiaba yelled out to his house staff; they quickly and reluctantly brought out one of the German shepherds.

Tristan eyed the dog, wondering if his face would get ripped off. However, in his drunken state, his inhibitors weren't working as well as they should have and he went to pet the dog despite it's snarling.

"Good puppy. Ow! Damn, crap," he cradled his hand, blood beginning to seep.

"Oh my, let me get you to the hospital." The butler asked, grabbing his handkerchief to try and stop the bleeding. "This way sir." He led them all to the limo and directed them to get in.

They all piled in to the limo laughing, even Tristan, despite his wound.

"Looks like I ruined the fun guys." Tristan groaned sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"That's going to hurt like a b-" Joey hiccupped mid curse.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Kiaba laughed loudly, and some might dare to say happily.

Yami was leaning his head against Yugi's shoulder.

_"Is this what Halloween's all about?"_ Yami asked sleepily.

_"Sort of, people usually don't get bit by dogs though."_

_"Hm…" _His thoughts started to drift. _"I liked the kiss."_

Yugi chocked lightly, but decided to blame it on the alcohol.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, sorry if it was unfocused, I was really just writing it to fight against my writers block haha. R&R please :D


End file.
